Lonely
by Evil LapizLazuli Knight
Summary: Somewhat different from all those other BV hook ups. At least, I think it's somewhat different. C:
1. Chapter 1

**takes place during those three years of preparation to fight the androids. this also goes along with my other story ARGUMENTS. so yeah, read that first. it's completed. C: oh. and i don't own dbz. but i do own the universe.  
**

* * *

**Bulma**

I found myself looking at you again. It had been just a few days after your quick, but not full, recovery since the time you almost killed yourself…pushing almost pass the limits of what your body could handle, destroying the spaceship in the process. You had been out for two days, and in those two days, my father was able to repair such a big space ship.

You were just coming out of the space ship, a towel hanging around your neck. I could still see the bruises and scars, even if they were healing faster than a normal human's body can. Then again, you weren't human. I saw a sweat trail down your face to your chin. It hung there for a moment, before dripping onto your sweaty muscular broad chest.

My eyes traveled back up to see your black eyes staring back at me, the same angry glare you always had almost twenty-four-seven. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks in embarrassment, and I knew just how red my face was at being caught. You gave a look of confusion mixed with almost disgust.

I turned away, stirring my spoon in my melting ice cream. I didn't seem to crave for the delicious cold treat on a hot day like this. I wanted something else, but I didn't know what it was. From the corner of my eyes, I looked again. You were already inside the house.

_ Bulma._

I looked at the setting sun, and welcomed the soon to come cool night. It's been too hot, especially in that house I had. I needed to come outside, with my ice cream, to sit under my huge umbrella that hovered over me on my comfortable chair. And to be honest, I was hoping to see you.

_Bulma._

I've always wanted you to join me, instead of keeping yourself locked inside of that space ship. You were, of course, ungrateful. You didn't thank my father for rebuilding it for you, you didn't think me for nursing you back to health, and you didn't thank my mother for the delicious treats she always offered you once you were done with your daily training. It's almost as if you expect us to do these things for you. You may be a prince, but I'm no slave.

"Bulma." Was someone calling me? It sounded so vague…I turned and saw Yamcha, looking irritated. What's his deal?

"What?" I replied.

"I've been calling you for some time now." He said, his teeth gritting against each other. I rolled my eyes. And then he bluntly added, "You're always looking at Vegeta."

Was that jealousy I sensed in his voice? I looked innocently at him, then back to my melted ice cream. "So what? He just came out of the space ship and I just turned, ok?"

He was quiet, and I looked at him. He had doubt in his eyes. "You seem to be paying more attention to him lately."

I grimaced. I couldn't help but feel a part of me agreeing with him about his ridiculous remark. I gave out a forced laugh. "Vegeta? HA! Oh, _please_, Yamcha."

He shook his head. "I'm serious, Bulma. Your eyes look like you want to eat him, or something."

I was angered. How dare he? "Don't you dare criticize me of…of doing a crime that you yourself do all the time."

He jerked back. "What are you talking about?"

"The way you check out women in front of me. I'm getting tired of catching you flirting with them," I reminded bitterly, "If you're hinting on me being disloyal, you should look in the mirror first before doing so."

That didn't seem to make him happy. I didn't expect it to. "I've only wanted you, Bulma."

Oh, _another _argument. The arguments have been escalating from about him flirting with girls to me paying attention to you more than Yamcha. Maybe he needs some competition…to make him know that I'm not some woman he can use when he doesn't have anyone else. Bulma Briefs will NOT be used like a back-up!

"If we're only going to start another argument, I suggest you leave, Yamcha. You've already said you wouldn't be here if Vegeta killed me." With my hand, I fanned him away, giving him the dismissed sign. That evolved him into an even angrier state. But nothing he did scared me. Yamcha may be a strong fighter, but sometimes I thought he was a wussy. He began to bore me.

"Fine! I'm going! And this time, I won't be back!" with that, he flew away. I remembered the last time he said he wouldn't be back…the day I mistakenly got drunk by myself. Of course, from the results of that night, I didn't regret anything. It was a conversation that I had with you for the first time unguarded. I will always remember it.

I watched his retreating form in the sky as it turned from a dot to nothing. I knew he'd come back. He always did; two days at the most. Leaving the bowl of melted ice cream, I went into the house.

* * *

**Vegeta**

Even though I've caught you staring at me for the thousandth time, it never failed to surprise me. Ever since that night you had gotten drunk, you were almost everywhere within eye sight. And even so, I liked it every time you were looking at me, showering my body with admiration. It felt good. It felt even better to see the jealousy in your man's eyes.

I never liked him, and to know that you were paying more attention to me than him made me feel almost…invincible. I'd be lying if I said I didn't like it. I am an ambitious and selfish man; I want everything, especially the title of the strongest warrior ever, and I plan on getting it. After killing those androids, I will fight Kakkarot in a duel and prove my superior strength.

But once I'm done…once I prove I am indeed the strongest…what do I do? What is to become of this? I am a Prince of a race once so strong, but now dead. There is no point in ruling this Earth; what will I do with its weak and worthless lot?

There's something in me that wants something, but I don't know what it is. It's craving for something, driving me into insanity until I get it. I know I want to become a Super Saiy-jin so badly, but this wanting…this yearning for this…this unknown thing is driving me insane. Lately, I've been waking up in the morning, feeling like I'm missing something. I don't feel whole…and it's not because I'm not a Super Saiy-jin.

I've also noticed that seeing you seemed to bring some sort of comfort…some sort of ease in this craving…could it be that I'm…yearning for you? Madness! What do I need you for? Certainly not love! What can I do with love? I know what it does to a man. It brings fear…fear of losing someone you love. I will not allow myself to do that.

After my shower, feeling refresh and clean, I went into my room. Not a minute went by before you walked in. By the look in your eyes, I knew you've been looking for me. Your eyes eased once they settled upon me. You smiled. What do you want?

"Hey, Vegeta," you greeted as you sat on the edge of my bed. I drew my legs close to me, both bent, one propped up on one foot, while the other rested before me. I leaned my elbow on my knee as I stared at you, searching your eyes for answers as to why you were meddling in my room.

"What's up?" you simply asked.

"What do you want?" I demanded. This feeling in me for seeing you…this little _joy_ was annoying me. I won't allow myself to feel this. These sentimental emotions are nothing but an enemy to me; something that could bring me down from reaching my goal.

But even the sound of my purposely harsh voice didn't bother you. I think you're growing too confident with yourself to think I wouldn't do anything. I could easily blast you to the next dimension, fool.

"Just wanted to see how you're doing, that's all. And I just felt like having some company."

Silence. You legs daggled from the side of my bed, swinging up and down as you wanted them to. You looked at the ceiling, seeing something I couldn't. I didn't understand, though. Why look for me for company when you had that…that moron?

You seemed to have sensed my question because you chuckled and answered it. "Yamcha and I kind have… broken up. Of course, I give him two days to return. He always does." You seemed confident with yourself once again.

"Why do you even put yourself through that? Why can't you just find someone loyal?" I asked before I could stop myself. It was true; I wondered why she even bothered herself with someone like him. She may not be the greatest thing, but she could do much better.

You simply laughed. "You don't understand."

I was irritated by the way you said that; as if I was incapable of knowing anything. I'm not a stupid child. You are. "There are thousands of idiots out there. Why him?"

You shook her head, still not looking at me, but smiling. What are you smiling for? "He's all I got, Vegeta. He's all…I seem to have." Suddenly, you shook your head, standing up. "I've known him since I was just a teenager. We've been through a lot more than you would think. We understand each other. Sure, there are some faults in this relationship, but in time we'll be able to fix them. No relationship is perfect after all."

"Faults? Fix? How many years has it been? Has there been much improvement?"

Suddenly, you were angry. "You don't know, Vegeta! You wouldn't understand…you wouldn't understand love. You're so thoughtless of everyone else; you only think of yourself. Yamcha may flirt with all these girls, but we've only got each other."

With that, you pivoted on one foot and walked out the door. I knew I hit a nerve somewhere there. But was that your reason? Because you're lonely, you're settling for someone like him? Is that your reason? That's a stupid reason; to be with anybody, taking anybody, loving anybody just because you're so desperate to have someone; because you're afraid of having no one and being alone. Utterly and completely stupid.

* * *

**reviews make me work faster C;**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bulma**

The only reason why I got angry so suddenly was because I didn't want to think that you were right. I wanted to believe that Yamcha and I have something special going on. We've known each other for years. He always comes back to me after a break up, but you're right to question why I put up with him.

He's all I have. Even when I can't get a boyfriend, he's the only one that seems to want me. I truly believe he loves me, despite the fact he flirts with all these other women. I love him too…I think…And with love comes faith, and I have faith that our relationship will become better.

But why is there some sort of doubt in me? Even when you said those things, even when I agreed just a little bit, I couldn't let you know that. I mean, what do you know about love? I don't think I can stand the "I-told-you" looks. I defended myself to you, and I defended Yamcha. I can't let you know how bad that felt. I can't let you know that you were right, even if you don't know how deep or…shallow Yamcha and my relationship is…

It was the next morning that we collided again in the dining room. There was a smirk on your face. What the hell was that for?

"Anything from him?" you asked with mocking politeness. You sat on the chair, leaning your elbows on the dining table.

My eyes turned to slits. "No. But he _will_ be back."

My mother entered the dining room with trays of food, placing on it on the table. "Good morning, sweeties!" she joyfully greeted. "And how are you this fine morning?!"

You humphed in response, stacking your plate with eggs, bacon, and others. I simply took a bite of toasted bread. I shrugged, showing my indifference, but deep down. I was hoping that Yamcha would show up or call or something, not because I missed him, but to prove to you that I was right; that he will return.

I vaguely heard my mother talking as I fell into deep thought. Yamcha is gone, and I don't necessarily miss him. Even if I know he'll only come back, I don't…really want him back. But at the same time…what will I do without him? He hardly made me happy when he's around, or like when he used to, but to not have him around completely seemed to upset me just a bit.

My mind is a mix of confused emotions and decisions. I don't know how to make up my mind about whether I truly want Yamcha, or not. And what is this growing attraction towards you? Yes, I admit to myself, I am attracted to you. But does that have anything to do with my relationship with Yamcha?

I believe a strong relationship built in years can't be penetrated by another that had only begun. But you seem to be living proof of my fault in believing that. Yamcha is right, I am paying attention to you more and more lately. I can't help but just want to be in your presence, that I feel like I could simply sit next to you, not say anything, but feel so happy.

But to love a killer like you is…is not supposed to be. I can't love a killer who has sworn to be better than my best friend by killing him. I can't love a killer who might actually destroy this place once Goku is defeated. I can't…

I looked at you across the table to see you looking at me. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing." You replied, and then continued eating.

But I didn't want nothing at the moment. I needed to know…I needed to know what was going to happen once the androids are dead. "Vegeta, what are you going to do once you kill the androids."

You smirked. "Defeat Kakkarot."

"And after that?"

You were silent. I could see in your eyes that you didn't know the answer to my question. "It's none of your business," you replied, and then started shoving food into your mouth with anger.

I looked at you with concern in my eyes. That question made you tense and angry, and I didn't even insult you. So what did I say to piss you off?

"You don't know, do you?"

You paused with your spoon in mid-air, your mouth open to receive the food. Slowly, you placed the spoon down and gazed into my eyes, stabbing my soul with your coal black dagger for eyes. I felt myself falling, the air sucked right out of me.

"I perfectly know what I'm going to do. And it has nothing to do with you." You said darkly. Something in your voice made me stop questioning further. You didn't know what that can't work too well. I didn't want to be questioned about Yamcha, you didn't want to be questioned about your future.

But something in me wanted to know what would become of you afterwards. Would you just go and leave? The very thought of you gone seemed to pain me, and I dread a future without you. I've grown used to you that to see you gone would make life, I believe, less interesting.

* * *

**Vegeta**

A day turned into three, and finally into a week and still no word from your man. Where is he now? Is he finally gone? Do you realize now that it was a stupid relationship? I told you so…I told you so…

I passed by you in the halls and noticed the fear in your eyes. You didn't seem to notice me, but your eyes were glued on one thing: the phone. Did you hope he would finally call? You said he'd be back in just two days. It's been a week. He's not calling. I watched you every passing day, a part of you seeming to be eaten away. Did you actually love him so much that you stressed like this? Why did you allow this to happen to yourself? Why can't you just move on?

Another week went by, and still no word. It's been two weeks. Are you still waiting by the phone? Are you still looking out your window?

Night time. The dark sky sparkles with jewelry as the moon light kissed the earth. It was a cool night, calm and silent. I liked nights like this. After a shower, I walked down the hall to reach my room when I noticed the light from your room was still on. I decided to check up on you. Maybe the curiosity in me wanted to see if you're the same. It's not like I care…

Making sure that my towel was tightly wrapped around my waist, I entered your room without knocking. I found you under your sheets, staring at the ceiling. You must have been thinking deeply of something because for a moment, you didn't seem to notice me. I cleared my throat, finally catching your attention.

You looked at me calmly, not at all angry for being in your room. You shook your head, answering my unspoken question. I nodded. I was about to leave the room when you slid to one side of your bed and patted the empty spot next to you. I suppose that was invitation to lay next to you.

"Are you drunk?" I asked first. You shook your head. Well, it wouldn't hurt, so I slid into the empty spot next to you, pulling the sheets over my legs as I sat up straight.

"Vegeta," you started to whisper, "Is something wrong with me?"

I didn't know how to answer. Yes, something is wrong with you. You're hurting over something that isn't worth your pain. Why are you doing this to yourself? "No."

"You sure? I mean, there has to be. Do I stink? Am I selfish? Am I…ugly?"

I found myself sinking into those sentimental emotions that I swore I would never experience. I'm falling into it so fast, I can't find myself anymore. I've lost myself in them as I inched closer to you, touching your hair. It was not in that huge cotton ball you had styled it into recently. No, you had just taken a shower and it lied around as it took the form of any surface it was on. As I held some parts of your hair, it simply slid passed my fingers like sand would. Very soft…

"No, you're not." I whispered softly. "You're not ugly at all."

"Then why," you cried in despair, "do I feel like I drove him away? If there's nothing wrong with me, why am I blaming myself for this pain I'm feeling?"

Suddenly, I bent down and crushed my lips into yours. It was a hard kiss at first, and you seemed surprise. But I just…wanted to feel your lips. I lifted my lips a bit, but you only reached for me.

I found myself drowning in this…this desire for you as I climbed over you, my towel long forgotten as it slipped away. As we kissed, my hands ran through your hair, caressing your face, your nape. It went where I wanted it to, and you didn't argue. You gave yourself to me. And although a voice in me told me to get back, I ignored it. I gave it my all, giving all I had, and taking all you had.

We made love for the first time.

Craving… the craving I've felt is suddenly gone. I've finally reached what I've been wanting for so long. I no longer feel…halved…I feel…hole. I feel like I've gotten what I've always wanted. Not sex, not kisses, not the words of passion you whispered into my ears…but you. Everything about you. You've belonged to me before this night. You've belonged to me even when you thought you were meant to be with Yamcha.

The distance stares at each other, the simple comfortable feeling in each other's company…they all make sense now. I've loved you before I even knew it.

As I held you in my arms, something bit at my mind. Something reminded me that love was going to bring me down. But what had just happened…made me only happy. How can feeling happy bring one down?


	3. Chapter 3

**Bulma**

I felt strong arms surround me and I found myself snuggling closer to its base. The hold tightened as my body perfectly molded with yours. A key and a lock cannot hope to work when separate. Now we fit. You the key, I the lock…in more ways that one…

I giggled to myself, feeling completely giddy and happy. I didn't feel alone anymore. I had what I wanted even if I didn't know it was this.

Ever since that night, things between had been different. It was more care free and happy, like a couple madly in love with each other. Flirtatious gazes were thrown, pinching of the derrière's were given, the cutest surprise like suddenly finding a rose on my keyboard right after turning away to look at something else. . . . All these were simple things that just knew how to tickle my heart.

I finally felt…complete…

The thought of Yamcha was nothing more than…well, just nothing. Of course, I do not consider him an enemy, although I'm sure you wouldn't want to see with him. I still would love to be friends with him. Like Goku, he is one of my best friends, albeit a disloyal boyfriend. But it's nothing more. I have you now so there's nothing that needs to be worried.

I did get worried when I needed to throw up. I would wake up in the mornings, run to my bathroom and shove my face into a toilet, relieving myself of the nauseating feeling in my gut. The first time it happened, I had thought it was food poisoning. I went on throwing up the whole day while you trained in your space ship. I didn't feel like bothering you as you trained, so I had my mother take me to the hospital.

"Ma'am," the doctor had said, "You're pregnant."

I'm going to be a mother…I'm going to have a baby…It was one of those things that you rejoice in…to be given a gift created between you and your lover. Little hands, little feet, little body…a lovely gift. But why do I feel scared? Why do I feel uneasy?

I stepped out of my car with my mom, who would talk nonstop about how excited she was that she didn't seem to care that I wasn't even married yet. She didn't even bother to ask who the father is. I perfectly knew who it was. I was a virgin that night…the baby has to be yours, Vegeta…

I wondered how you'd take the news. Would you be happy that you had a child to raise to be just as strong as you are? Would you rejoice in being a father? Or would you scorn the baby and reject him or her in everyway possible? Would you reject the both of us?

No you couldn't, wouldn't, and won't. That night we had proved that you held some feelings for me. And the days after that meant something to. It was obvious, and I just knew you wouldn't be one to scorn us.

You may have been a killer, but now you were more something more…something better…

A sound from the space ship caught my attention, and I turned to look to see you. You walked out in your black spandex that ended just above your knees. Your body was drenched with sweat, and I hated sweat. Now I may have second thoughts.

You paused as you noticed me, and then sent me a simple smile. It tickled my heart as you seemed to float towards me. Yes, this was going to be very easy. We will live happily, and continue to live happily after you kill the androids. We'll be a family, maybe have even more little kids with my brains and your strength.

"Vegeta," I greeted with a smile.

"Oh, Vegeta!" my mother said ecstatically as she bounced around the car towards us. "We have news for you! Just wonderful news!"

"Oh?" you said with a teasing smile, one eyebrow arched up. Can you be any more beautiful? Your eyes gazed into mine, holding me, owning me… "What's the wonderful news?"

"You want to say it?" my mother asked as she grabbed by arm and shook. She was indeed very excited. Everything was in its right place. Everything is going to be beautiful. It was just meant to be. "Go on, Bulma, tell him about the baby!"

You drew back, looking questioningly at my mother. I grinned. "That's right, Vegeta! You're going to be a father!"

"A…A father?" you stuttered.

I laughed again. "That's right! We're going to have a family, we're going to…to…Vegeta? Is something wrong?"

The look you had on your face…I don't think I want to remember that ever again. I don't think I can stand it if I ever saw it again. That forlorn look…that shock sorrowful realization in your eyes as you simply looked at the ground, moving from side to side as if you couldn't seem to take in the news. Your sad shock face turned into fury as you looked back at me, your eyes burning me. _"I don't want it!"_ you growled through clenched teeth and then flew away.

It was, I believe, the most hurtful thing that has ever happened to me.

* * *

**Vegeta**

A _father_? I was going to be a _father_?!

I saw that unhappy look in your eyes right before I went away. What the hell did you want me to do? Did you actually expect me to grab you and spin you around like a stupid merry couple?!

For the past few days, I've been silently battling with myself to overcome these human emotions, but I was too deep into them I couldn't find my way out. The only thing I saw was myself sneaking quick kisses on your face, giving you flowers when you least expect it, or your very image carved into my brain. I, a warrior, have been reduced down into a lovesick weakling!

Now I find out I'm going to be a father? The realization of being held down had hit me when you told me that. The realization of being woken up in the middle of the night by a crying baby, the realization of giving up some training time to care for it…the realization of…of worrying about someone other than myself has woken me from this silly daze I've been in for the past few days. And it's too late. Too _damn _late!

There was something growing in your belly with my genes…a child…mine… See what these foolish emotions have gotten me into?! You wouldn't understand; you're not a warrior. You have no battle to fight!

I can't even come close to describe the black rage that boils my blood, that threatens to explode, possibly taking this world along with me. Maybe that way, there will be nothing to worry about. No androids, no babies…nobody…not even myself. Do _not_ tell me I am overreacting! Do _not_ tell me it's a…some sort of _present_! If it is, then return it and get your money back because I'm not interested in taking care of a nuisance!

I had no where to go, and I had no idea where I was. I had flown away deep in my angry thoughts to even know where I was. I could easily sense your level and I decided to go back. I have to talk to you!

I found you crying in your bed when I landed on your balcony. I practically shoved the sliding door open to walk in.

"Woman," I said. You looked at me, your eyes red. I scowled. "Couldn't you have…have an abortion?"

The idea angered you. Your mouth was open in a perfect 'O' in disbelief. Oh, you better believe it. "An abortion?" you whispered furiously before screaming.. "How dare you bring an abortion into this…this--"

"Predicament? Burden?" I supplied savagely.

Your hand immediately went to your flat stomach where it would soon harvest a round tiny body. "I will never find this baby a burden."

"It's nothing but that!"

"Why are you acting like this, Vegeta? Why?!"

"I just don't want it!"

"You're not having the baby! I am!"

"_I regret that night!_" I boomed. I didn't care that you shrunk back into your bed, holding the blanket up to your chin. "I regret everything that happened! And I have only myself to blame because I brought my stupid self in here in the first place!"

"You don't regret it," you cried desperately. "You loved it…I know you do. You're only shock at the moment. But when you realize this is a gift, you'll come to love it just like you've come to love me--"

"I do not love you! That night we had had nothing to do with love!" I argued. "You want to know the truth? Well here's the truth! There was nothing but lust! That's right! Lust! No love, no stars, no fireworks…lust…true and utter lust for one another!"

You didn't know what to say. You simply stood there, looking so pathetic and forsaken. You had fed yourself with fairy tales told only in books. You fed yourself ideas of a merry life, and you found that in me. I am a prince, Bulma, but not a prince who will come to rescue you. I am no hero, and you must know that.

With a dark voice, I said calmly, "Remember who I am, woman. I am a warrior…a killer…I have killed men with families. I have killed mothers who tried unsuccessfully to protect their children. I have killed children who clung onto their dead parents. I killed the old, and the new. I don't know who I kill, but I kill them anyway. I have so much murder in me that I have no room for stupid things such as love. Do not confuse me with those stupid princes in those damn book. Do not…do not mistake me for your stupid boyfriend. I am nothing like him. I may not flirt with idiotic girls in the streets, but neither am I stupid enough to give myself fully to anyone. I almost did, but I realize the mistake in that."

With that I walked out of room. I ignored your tearful screams, your angry cries. I heard nothing but the voice in me telling me all this was a mistake…everything from that night down to this day. I will make no more mistakes. I will train hard. I will become strong. And I will have nothing like a baby to bring me down. Neither will I have someone like you.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bulma**

It's been a week since that day you left me, rejecting my very existence and child…our child. My stomach was not huge yet, still flat. But every morning, I stood in the mirror, looking at my belly. I tried to imagine myself with a big belly…

I was going to become a woman that I used to tell myself I would never be…a single mother with a child who has no father…I used to watch mothers in the streets with their child as they went for a simple stroll. I wouldn't know if it was just them or if they had a father or husband waiting for them at home. Occasionally, I would overhear conversations between mothers and their child…

"When's daddy going to come home?" he or she would ask. In response, the mother would nervously looked around to see if anyone heard and then look at her child and tell them they would speak of the matter later. I guessed they wouldn't though; I guessed she'd buy something for her child just to take his or her mind off of it. I don't know if it works or not, but I guess now that I'm pregnant I'll soon find out…

Watching shows with single mothers with children that were abandoned by their father always made me question why some adults didn't want to take the responsibility of raising their child. I mean, the child is part of their body so why do they reject it? In a way, it's like they're rejecting themselves… And it's not only men who abandon children; it's also women. It's these kinds of women who give us shame…

I had promised myself that when I give myself to someone, I know whoever he may be would be someone I trust to be there. I never took these things lightly because I know divorces and annulments could be given out so easily. I don't think I would able to stand it if that happened to me. Maybe that's why Yamcha and I have been dating for so many years but never got married. I find it ironic how I ended up pregnant with your child. Now with a child, I don't think I'll ever marry. It is indeed rare to find someone who is willing to marry someone who has a child with someone else…And to be honest…I don't think I'd want to marry anyone else but you…

But with your silent regret every time you glance at me, marriage is and forever will be, out of the picture. And even if it hurts so much…even if your hatred hurts, the thing that hurts the most is that I can't seem hate you at all. What kills me is that I still love you, and I still want you here with me. Oh, Kami…

"Bulma, dear?" a voice called me. I turned and looked at my mother. "You haven't eaten anything."

I looked down at my breakfast as it looked cold and plastic…like rubber. I wasn't hungry. I gave her a weak smile, "I guess this whole morning sickness isn't giving me much of an appetite."

"But dear!" she gasped. "You need to eat if you want that baby to be healthy." She chuckled as she waved her hand. "I was like you when I was pregnant, you know. My appetite always changed from not having anything to wanting to eat a cow! Sometimes I'll want certain things, and then I'm willing to eat anything!!! I used…"

The voice of my mother trailed away from my mind as I started to think of something else. I began to think of myself and how hard it would be to raise a child. I am one of the richest people on Earth, but even I know raising a child wouldn't be so easy. There's the matter of feeding it, changing its diapers, washing it…so many things. I would have to leave my work at times to simply nurse my baby. Even if I have to wake up in the middle of the night…

"Honey," my mother called again, returning me back to reality, "I know something is up. You've bent one of the spoons!"

I looked down at the utensil in my hands. It was bent into a shape of an L. I threw away the weak spoon into the trashcan, missing it horribly. I laughed as I got up, "Don't worry about it, mom." I said with a light voice to eliminate any worry in her. As I bent down to pick up the bent object, my eyes fell upon two white and black sneakers. My eyes trailed up over tan muscular legs, up muscular thighs and black spandex, a slim waist, strong abs, a broad chest, broad shoulders, a thick neck…and then…your face…

I paused in my action as you simply stared at me with your nose in the air. Well, it wasn't necessarily pointed up like a snob, it was just from my point of view down here, you looked like--

You simply walked past me and slumped into a seat.

"Why, hello, Vegeta!" my mother said very excitedly. You grunted in response, filling your plate with food. "Are you excited, sweetie? I am! I can't wait to see your child! I'm sure he'll look handsome like you! And if it's actually a she, I hope you agree with me that she'll look just as beautiful as Bul--"

Chair legs scraped against the tiled floor as you stood up. With your plate, you simply walked away. My mother could only gape in confusion at your retreating form.

How dare you?! Such audacity at the table! How dare you walk away from my mother in a conversation! Even if it was a conversation you hated to discuss!

I straightened my back, dropping the spoon into the trash bin. You jerk…you ass hole…

It's been decided. You are not worth crying about. Those lonely nights of questioning what was wrong with me will be no more. The only question to ask is why you are such an asshole, but this will be a question that I will not ask because at this point, I don't care. I don't care that you live in my house; I don't care about how you scorn me and our child.

No more moping. I have a child growing in me that I would love to take care of. This child will be my reason to wake up in the mornings, not you. This child will be my reason to smile, not you. And your loss is that you will not be here to raise and love this strong child.

* * *

**Vegeta**

After that encounter, after abruptly leaving the table at breakfast…you changed. I used to watch you die inside as you seem to become paler and paler…and for a moment, something in me told me to return to you because…I didn't like state you were in…I was worried…I was worried about you…But then when I realized that I was worrying, I only hated myself even more because I found myself falling _with_ you…

At nights I would clench my eyes shut when the sounds of you throwing up in the bathroom echoed through out the house. I had no doubt that your parents heard it, too. But they found it perfectly normal. They knew it was just because you were pregnant. But I knew there something else too…sorrow was eating at you…

Now, you seemed to have…seemed to have recovered as you stood tall and straight, emitting an air of high self-esteem and self-recovery. If anything, you were better than before. You did not walk, you bounced; you didn't smile, you grinned. You must have discovered something that made you much happier with life…and it did not involve me.

I found you humming to yourself as you washed the dishes. "What are you so happy about?" I asked rather harshly. You didn't jump, you didn't shriek…you simply looked over your shoulder and grinned.

"Hello," you greeted. It was a greeting you gave strangers in the street, with polite courtesy, and it made me angry. I am not a stranger…I am…I am… "Why am I happy? You didn't hear?" you said as you turned back to your chore, "I'm pregnant. I'm going to have a wonderful baby!"

My heart dropped into my ribs at your words. I knew you were pregnant, but the way you told me these 'news' made it sound like you were telling a stranger who asked you why you were happy. You know I know…so why are you acting like this?

You only continued, "Of course, I don't know if it's a boy or a girl, but honestly I hope it's a boy," My ears twitched. "So that when I have a daughter, there will be someone older to protect her. I'll make sure to grow a strong son."

"Oh?" I asked, raising an eyebrow, "What makes you think you'll have two children, eh?"

"A husband will give it to me," you said brightly as you looked over your shoulder once again, throwing me a wide grin. You dried the last plate and placed it in the cabinet. You took off your strawberry apron and hung it on a hook. You turned to leave the kitchen. Curious as to whom your husband would be, I followed you into a living room. You sat on a sofa and turned on the TV. I stood next to it, waiting to get your attention, but you simply didn't look at me. You laughed at something on the TV.

Angrily, I punched a hole in the wide screen TV, breaking it completely. With satisfaction, I watched the screen go black as sparks from the wires flashed. I turned to look at you, but you were already leaving the room, humming to yourself.

Curse you. I ran after you, easily keeping step with your quick pace. But when I walked beside you and looked at your face, expecting to see annoyance, you were simply smiling, and not once did you cease your humming.

Was I nothing? Can I not inflict any sort of emotion whether it is anger, sorrow, or happiness in you? Was I just someone you smiled and then walked away in the street like a stranger? Am I nothing but that in your life now?

I stopped in my tracks and you were about to turn the corner. Before thinking, I blurted out, "How do you expect to find a husband when no one wants to raise a bastard?"

You paused as you reached for the rails. Ah…I still have it. You slowly turned to look at me, pure anger and hatred reflecting in your eyes. You walked away from the stair case and towards me. "Excuse me?" you said in a whisper that sounded almost suffocated.

"You can't find anyone else," I said confidently. If I was nothing, then what I was saying wouldn't affect you. I am something in your life and you won't be able to forget it.

"What makes you think that? It's not like you're the only man out there."

"You're right, I'm not. But in your life, I'm the only man." I inched my face forward, taunting you to slap me. I saw your struggle to keep your control. Suddenly, you exhaled for a moment, and then straightened your back. That infuriating smile came back on your face and I found myself wanting to wipe it away.

"You're wrong, Vegeta." You chuckled. "You're nothing in my life right now, and you'll never be anything more." You threw your head back and gave out a maddening laugh. "So once you're done trying to beat the androids but fail miserably, you can live here or not. It doesn't matter. In fact, you might not even have to leave the house! Goku would fight them and win quickly. He is, after all, the strongest guy out there."

You knew where to hit me. You knew what to say to hurt me. And, dammit, it's bull's eye for you! I found myself gathering air in big heaps.

"And while you're nothing to me and everyone else, you'll be nothing to our child, too!" you clapped your hands ecstatically. "Who knows? Maybe Yamcha'll take the child as his own--"

I had to hit something. I just had too. But it couldn't be you. I lifted my arm and slammed my fist into the wall, causing a huge hole and cracks to run from it like spider legs. You jumped, pulling your hands to your mouth. You could only stare at my arm that protruding through the wall, and I could finally feel my sense returning to me…

I looked into your eyes, but I saw no fear. Instead, there was a fiery anger that seemed to burn my very soul. Your eyes began to tear up and I could feel my body melting…becoming weaker…and weaker…


	5. Chapter 5

**Bulma**

I stared at your arm, realizing that I had stepped extremely too far. The discovery of how angry you could get by words almost frightened me, and I knew you could do much worse. I was scared…Because for a moment, I had thought you were going to hit me. But I could not let you see that.

Against my will, the tears gathered in my eyes. I prayed to Kami it wouldn't break because if the tears fell, then so would I. And the promise I made to myself to forget you would be broken. I felt my body shake no matter how hard I tried to control. My mouth began try and my mouth wouldn't close, the pain in my jaw was easily made nothing to this…this…

"Why?" I asked. "Why are you angry at the possibility of me finding someone else to marry and to father my child?"

"Because," you said, your eyes downcast, "He's my child."

"But…you don't want it. You regret it…you regretted everything." I reminded desperately. If you were going to be an out of control man…a man full of rage, then I wouldn't want you fathering our child. Even if you had the right…no…

I continued, "You're an asshole, you know that? You don't want the responsibility, and yet you don't want anyone else having it, too. Do you want me raise this child on my own? Without you? Is that what it is? Because this is some sort of payback for the night we had? So, it's my entire fault? I'm to blame?" Every sentence I said only fueled my anger in me. "Well, you know what? I am going to raise this child however I want to. You will not have a say in this because you are nothing. You hear me? Nothing. Just like you will be in our baby's house…_nothing_!"

With that, I spun around and walked away. I didn't turn around to give one glance…I was never going to look at you again. The very sight of you sickened me more that my morning sickness.

After closing the door into my bedroom and locking it, I closed all my windows and pulled on the curtains to darken my room. When I thought the mood was perfect, I jumped into my bed and cried. I screamed into my pillow curses.

I cried for me, I cried for my child, I cried for my frustration…I cried for everything. I cried because Yamcha isn't here to comfort me, whether as a friend or a boyfriend. I cried because even though I'm an adult and I love my parents, I can't tell them how much I'm suffering at this point. I cried because there was no one here…Goku…Krillen…nobody…

I cried for my incapability to control my emotions… I cried because you were right, it was just lust…we lusted over each other. We didn't love each other. We were not a perfect match. And I cried because I believed it was so.

But not once did I cry for you…I wouldn't allow my tears the bother…

I had to get a hold of myself. I am Bulma Briefs, nothing brought me down, and not even those aliens back on Namek who were easily fooled into believing there were thousands of dragonballs when they were simply eggs of a giant sea creature. I survived many adventures on Namek, on the way to Namek, and here too. I went through more than a regular woman did, even if it was nothing to all your adventures.

Each adventure built my character into a strong woman who would be able to withstand danger…well some of it…And I was friends with the protectors…Goku, Krillen, Tien, Piccolo, Yamcha. So when in danger, I'm the one to keep my cool and come up with a safe plan for everyone and myself.

So why…why is it I lose my control with you? Why am I not myself when I'm around you?

You're right…it's just lust… That may start a relationship…but it isn't the main ingredient. So was this…was this just a one night fling? A moment we had? Driven by lust? Was that it?

Once I was done crying, I could only lay there, staring off into space. I have cried too long to think… I was just…lonely…

The phone on my bedside table rang. I let it ring for a few more times before finally picking it up. "What?"

"Ms…Ms…Briefs?"

"Yeah."

"Um…a friend is here to see you…Yamcha…"

"Send him away."

"Ok ma'am." I could hear Candee speak distantly to the guest and then she yelled. "Sir! Where are you going?! Sir--- _Security_!"

Aah…Yamcha wouldn't listen. "Candee!"

"Yes Ms. Briefs?"

"Forget the security guards. Just let him come."

"I'm sorry, Ms. Briefs."

I hung up and waited for the arrival of Yamcha.

* * *

**Vegeta**

After that last encounter, I couldn't seem to deal with myself mainly because you were almost right. I didn't want to have a child…but neither did I want someone else fathering the baby…I didn't want someone to be with the child to watch her or him grow up…I didn't want someone nursing the child back to health when he or she is sick…I didn't want to watch from the sidelines, but neither did I want to take part in the game. Am I really that selfish? Am I that horrible?

I'm a monster…

I sank into this darkness with the realization of just how shallow I am. This grip of guilt grabbed my black heart, digging its sharp fingers into it. I didn't feel sorry for myself, I hated myself. I was so despicable that pitying me wasn't even worth it. I wasn't worth pitying. Even _I_ didn't pity myself.

And pitying wasn't the thing to do. I had to set things right again. I'm going to be a father after all. Maybe it won't be so bad after all. I mean, I'll have to wake up in the middle of the night if it cries…I might have to change diapers…I might have to lessen my training hours for the baby…wash it…feed it… So much responsibility.

It was going to be tough…but it's what a father must do. First step: apologize. I never said sorry in my life unless used in sarcasm. I never meant one…so I knew it was going to be a bitch.

I walked up to your room, trying to come up with words to say. But as I neared your door, all the words just seemed to disappear. I was…nervous and…scared to be rejected of forgiveness. Then again, I have rejected you too many times as well…maybe I'll deserve it.

Just as I came up to your door, I heard voices. I recognized yours and your ex-significant other.

"Y-You're what?!" he exploded. Ah, I came just in time.

"Pregnant…" you said lowly and almost sadly.

"W-W-What…I…I don't get it! I mean, I've only be gone for like--what?--a few weeks? And I come back and find out your _pregnant_? How could this happen?"

You came to your defense very quickly. "You were gone for a long time and I thought you weren't coming back and--"

"So, what? You were lonely? You needed another…body? Bulma, we've broken up so many times in the past, why should the last one be any different?"

"I don't know!" you cried. "I understand you're angry, but…I…I don't know what to say…"

Silence. "So…who is it?"

"Who is who?"

"You know what I mean!"

"The father?"

"Yes…who is it?"

Silence.

"Bulma," he said very calmly but I heard a tint of fear in it, "It can't be…no…it can't be Vegeta…is it?"

Silence.

"Oh, Kami! Bulma! Of all men, why _him_?! Why _Vegeta_?! Were you _that_ desperate for another man? I mean after a few days I'm gone, you actually have sex with Vegeta? I've never had sex with you Bulma, but you choose to give your…your virginity to a man after a few days from a break up?"

"I regret that night…" you said, sounding as if there was no emotion in your voice. The curt emotionless statement almost made me angry…but then again, I had said the same thing…

"You do?...Why?"

"Because…I made love--no, it was not love…it was just…sex…plain sex…fueled by lust and loneliness. I had sex with Vegeta because I was so damn lonely without you and I sought…warmth in his arms…and that was a big mistake." I heard the angry regret in your voice.

"You don't love Vegeta?"

Silence. "What does it matter? I have a baby, and he refuses to father it."

"What?! No way!" he said, more angry than surprised. "Why not?"

"He doesn't want it, Yamcha." I heard the sadness in your voice, and I heard you sniff, taking breath quick and short. You were crying. "H-He doesn't want the c-child."

Nothing came out of the man's mouth. All I heard were your miserable sobs. I wasn't sure if he was comforting you or just simply watching you.

"I love you, Bulma." I heard the man say finally. My body stiffened.

"Why do you love me, Yamcha? After all I've done, I don't deserve it." You choked out.

"I love you, Bulma, not like a lover would with another anymore. What has happened between you and Vegeta has basically ruined our relationship as a boyfriend and girlfriend. But…we still have a friendship. And if you'll let me, I'd love to help you take care of this child…as a friend."

"Really?"

I was surprised just as you are. After all that has happened, I would guess he'd run away and never come back permanently. But he was actually going to help you…

"Bulma, we're friends, remember? We've been through a lot that I don't think some measly affair should break what we have. Friends? Still?--And forever?"

When you talked, I knew you were smiling. It was the lift of your voice that I could tell. "Friends."

I couldn't take it. I was mad--no, _furious_! I was furious beyond words. I felt like breaking his little neck and feeding his body to a vicious race I once encountered in space. Or maybe I should kill him…_slowly_…

But that would only take away the father figure for our child. I would be taking away someone that is willing to take care of the child even if it wasn't his own; even if he had been cheated on. I know he was fickle, but he never actually slept with someone, I don't believe. No…he may flirt, but even if he did so, he still loved you.

I had no right in interfering…

Just as I was about to turn around, the door opened. There you stood, a smile frozen to your face. But I saw the joy slip away from your eyes at my sight. Behind you stood a very angry…human. You've said his name so many times, why can't I get it right?

"Vegeta," you whispered.

And then it happened. I don't what it was. Maybe it was because I saw you again…or maybe it was because I finally realized that raising a baby is not only my job, it was going to be a privilege…or maybe it was because I felt like I was losing, and I _hate_ losing…or maybe I was just jealous, plus that little mixture of anger and smug look on that stupid man's face. I don't what it was, but whatever it is made me decide that I wasn't going to stand and watch as my child grew before _my_ very own eyes without my help. I wasn't going to allow anyone else to be a father figure to _my_ child but me. The child is mine after all, and I don't care if I rejected it once, or if you'll reject me.

I am Vegeta, the prince of all Saiy-jins. I will not take no for an answer. And I will not be defeated in this battle of who will be father of this child by some weak human. There shouldn't and won't be a battle actually. The child's _mine_. That's final.

* * *

**i got tired of yamcha-bashing stories. he's my least favorite character in the cartoon, but still. oh, and sorry if vegeta seemed out of character for a moment. we all are when we're love, right?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bulma**

I don't believe I've ever been in an awkward moment such as this one. To find you standing outside my door with Yamcha behind me. I was more surprised than angry. I don't know how long we three stood there, simply staring…me staring at you, you staring at Yamcha…and Yamcha…I don't know who he was staring at since I wasn't looking at him…but I'm going to guess he was staring at you…I mean, why would he stare at the back of my head----

"Vegeta," I heard Yamcha say rather cold and harshly.

You didn't say anything, but the muscle in your jaw twitched, letting us know that you did hear him. Your eyes…I don't believe I've ever seen such _rage _in there before, and there was something else…you must have been thinking of something, but I couldn't tell what.

"I suppose you eavesdropped on us and heard everything?" Yamcha continued. Your eyebrow arched up, and there was a slight nod. "Good, so your presence isn't needed anymore. So you can go train somewhere--"

I didn't see it coming. First I heard Yamcha talking, and then next thing I know something cut him off. Right when I turned, I saw your raised arm, my hair rising up for a bit at such fast speed. Then I fully turned around and saw Yamcha on the floor, his hands to his face. His curses were muffled as he rolled on the floor, side to side.

Before I could even react, you walked passed me toward Yamcha's body and lifted him from the foot. And with his foot in your hand, you began to drag him outside.

Maybe I should've done something, but I was too dumfounded to even move. I could only stare with my mouth open wide as you opened the sliding door into my balcony, stepped out and spun him around over your head before throwing him away off in the distance, his body becoming only a dot before it finally disappeared. I wondered if your strength was so unconquerable that Yamcha wouldn't be able to stop himself.

It was silent except for the sound of my beating heart. I felt the vibration run down my stomach, down my legs, to my feet and then traveled up again. We stood there, you and I, for who knows how long, simply staring off into the distance of where Yamcha could possibly. Finally, you turned around, your eyes staring straight at me. I couldn't move. The bright sun laid its rays on your tan body and I couldn't help but think you looked beautiful and so…cruel.

"Why?" I choked out. I got a reaction from you. Your eyes opened wide for a bit with surprise then it switched to confusion. Then you stared hard at the floor, as if you wanted the floor to give you an answer. "Why are you doing this to me?"

Why do you make love to me but hate me afterwards? Why did you give me everything that night…but then take it all away? Why are you hurting me? Why are you so silent? Why are my questions going unanswered? Why are you just standing there? Do something. _Do something! _I need…I need an answer. Please…just give an answer…

* * *

**Vegeta**

You fell to your knees then, with your slender hands against your face. I saw the tears seep between your fingers and slide down your hands as yours sobs became smothered. You hunched over like a ball, your body shaking spasmodically. It looked pitiful.

But I couldn't bring myself to feel disgusted with you. Because I knew I was the reason why you looked like that.

"Why?" you asked again. I can't…I can't answer. "Just give me an answer. I'm…I'm tired of being unsure…I'm tired of not knowing why…why you are doing this to me." Your voice was muffled but I felt the pain…I felt it in your voice…so painful and forlorn. Full of despair and loneliness…

"Just give me an answer…I don't care if you lie…I'll believe anything." You continued heartbrokenly. "I don't want to continue going on without knowing…why you find me so despicable…"

Truth is... "I'm selfish…" I said. You paused in your cries and looked at me with your glittering moist eyes, the tears still sliding down your red face. "I want this…everything. I want to keep you, but I want to keep myself from becoming like those lovesick humans. I want you…but I also want to be able to keep my solitude without your interruptions. At first…I didn't want the baby…but neither did I want everyone else to have him…or her. I'm completely selfish," I gave a pathetic chuckle, "Down to the bone."

You looked confused, but all I could do is give you a sad smile. "So you see…nothing is wrong with you." I turned around. "It's all…me…"

Me… me… _me_… there I go again. _Me _being selfish. It's always about…_me_… Why can't I think of anyone else?

"What…do you want to do?" you ask. I looked at you over my shoulder to see you standing, your fist held against your chest. Your eyes held mine with such determination that it took me by surprise. If it weren't for the puffiness of your face and your red nose, I wouldn't have known you cried at all.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Since you're so _selfish _and all you can think about is _yourself_, what do _you_ want to do?"

I stared at you as I turned around to fully face you…my hands deep in my pockets to cover clenching fists. I was…unsure…

"_Tell me! What do you want to do, dammit?!_" you screamed.

I guess it was time to grow up. With all these events going on, it made me realize. I can't always think of myself… that my past of survival and becoming strong for myself was over…that with the androids coming, I can't just fight them for the sake of fighting. It took me a while to finally realize and I'm sorry it took so long…and I'm sorry the cost was your pain and tears. Finally, I realized that I had a family to be with… I had a bed to share… I had a baby to raise…I had a woman to love…and I had a home to protect. I'm not alone anymore so I can't think of myself. My life is going to be shared with a family...and it felt...good.

"I'll…do whatever you want me to do, Bulma." I said. "And I'll be willing…because I don't want to see you cry again…because..." I took a deep breath "…I love you."

That answer seemed to satisfy you because your face softened and your stiff body began to relax. Your eyes…they shone with love and happiness…warmth. I felt complete—

"Well then, you can start by doing the dishes."

...Huh?

I stood there, my mouth wide open no doubt.

"Don't look so dumbfounded," you chuckled. "You just said you'll do whatever I want willingly. And," you slowly began to turn around, "I want you to start by doing the," you looked at me over your shoulder and winked, "dishes." You walked out the room and down the hall. "Oh and afterwards, you can fix the wall you almost destroyed. The hole is still there." You chuckled once more as your waved your hand in the air as if you...dismissed me.

At first, all I could do was blink. What…What just happened?

"Woman!" I finally snapped as I chased you down the hall. You ran away, giggling aloud. I caught up easily, catching you by your arm and spinning you around to crash against my chest. From there, we held each other and it felt…nice. Because we weren't alone anymore.

**End. **


End file.
